


New Year’s Eve

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [31]
Category: We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: You and Charles celebrate the new year
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Reader
Series: Home For The Holidays [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592





	New Year’s Eve

‘Daddy’s Home’ was playing on the radio. Snow was falling in the air outside. And you and Charles were dancing in the living room as the clock inched closer to midnight.

It didn’t matter how good or bad the previous year was. It didn’t matter how good or bad the next year would be. All that mattered was that you and Charles were together. All that mattered was this moment of Charles holding you in his arms.

When the clock struck midnight, Charles slowed his dancing and gently kissed your lips. It was the perfect beginning to a brand new year.


End file.
